


【论坛体】其实仁川大战不是你们想的样子（下）

by mingshanyuehai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingshanyuehai/pseuds/mingshanyuehai
Kudos: 2





	【论坛体】其实仁川大战不是你们想的样子（下）

“你放开我！！！！”  
“把话说清楚了！！！！！”  
“我怎么就惹到你了！！！！！！”  
利特整个人身上只有一件短背心，赤裸裸的裸体展露在希澈面前。  
希澈觉得自己现在要忍不下去了，现在装作自己还在生气，可眼前这一番景象让他真的有点忍不住。  
眼前这个人，因为生气而遍体潮红，眼睛因为眼泪而红红的，手臂挥舞着，但因为希澈已经控制住，所以现在看上去像极了挥舞着猫爪的小猫咪。  
这样的男孩子，好想欺负他啊。  
他流眼泪的样子，肯定很好看。  
这是希澈认识利特这么多年，第一次产生了这样的想法。  
要不，上了他吧？  
看着这只可爱的小猫，希澈终于忍不住了，他看着利特，“噗嗤”一声，笑了出来，之前的生气也烟消云散。  
“嗯？”这下轮到利特疑惑了，“你笑什么？”  
希澈死死盯着他的眼睛。  
“我是觉得，小猫怪可爱的。”  
“哪里有小猫？”  
“在我眼前呀～”说罢，希澈就吻了下去。  
“唔唔……希澈……希澈你个流氓！！”利特努力挣脱希澈的强吻，却发现自己力不从心，因为他明显感觉自己的腿开始发软，甚至要不是现在希澈牵住自己的手腕，自己就要摔在地上了。  
自己现在居然很享受这个吻？！  
“宝贝儿，你现在是被我吻到腿软了是么？嗯？”希澈看到利特这样的反应，眼神变得低沉，“看来还是你身体的反应比较诚实。”  
“才没有！！！”  
“嘴还犟啊……”希澈放下了所有的气和戒备，“可光嘴犟有什么用么？你看看你自己现在像是'没有'的样子么？”  
房间里正好有一面镜子，希澈抓住利特的肩膀一扳，利特就正面向了那面镜子。  
镜子里的自己，嘴因为刚才的吻而变的红红的，脸和身上都潮红，眼神也变得有些迷离。  
自己现在就像个欲求不满的发情猫。  
想到这里，利特的脸更红了。  
“别挣扎了。”希澈从身后抱住利特，腰上火热的触感让利特忍不住抖了一下，“你就是想要了。”  
“特儿啊，我想要你，我想干你。”  
利特真的没想到，希澈能说出这么露骨的话，更没想到，自己因为这句话，起了反应。  
“嗯？这就起反应啦…”希澈看到了利特起了反应，心里动起了邪念，悄悄褪下了特儿的裤子和内裤，特儿的性器一下子弹了出来，在镜子里面看，让人异常兴奋。  
“别……不要……嗯……”虽然还是想反抗，但附上来的手让利特心里原始的欲望变得越来越大，他看着镜子里的自己已经开始失去了理性，居然顺着希澈的手向前挺动，内心的羞耻和刺激开始并行。  
看着镜子里为了控制自己声音而咬着嘴唇的特儿，希澈也开始控制不住了，手上的摩擦开始变得越来越快。  
“啊……澈儿……啊…快……再快一点……嗯…”利特脑子里的那根弦已经断掉了，现在，他只想要的更多，才能满足自己的欲望。  
“好～干死你～”希澈在特儿的耳边轻声说到。  
手上的速度越来越快，身前的人叫声也越来越大，镜子里面的场景已经十分淫靡，可身后的人，还没打算停下。  
“唔……嗯嗯……啊！”特儿一下子仰起头，性器向前挺，白浊的液体射了出来，全部溅落在镜子上。他喘着气，看着后面的希澈，他已经射过一次了，而他连件衣服都没脱，看到这里，特儿不知道哪里来了力气，转过身来开始扒希澈的裤子。  
“这么急啊？”希澈邪笑，“可我系了腰带，你要怎么办啊～”  
“唔……”利特瞬间失望了，他抬头看着眼前的人。  
“求我。  
“求我干你。”  
虽然刚才的事情还历历在目，可真让特儿在清醒的状态下说这样的话，太羞耻了。  
“不说么…”希澈缓缓放低了身体，“没关系，我会让你说的…”  
利特被轻轻一推，还在发软的腿瞬间跪在了地上。他现在整个人趴跪在地上，双手双膝支撑着地面。虽然嘴上说不出话，但后穴一张一合，还时不时滴下来一些不明液体，这些就已经足够证明他现在想要什么。  
“啧，为什么要撒谎呢…”希澈的手开始不老实起来，“明明，就是很想要嘛…”  
希澈的手指在特儿的后穴口旁游走，有意无意的按着后穴，弄的特儿痒痒的，忍不住轻轻娇喘。  
“嗯哼……”特儿的屁股来回动，想让手指进入后穴来满足他的空虚。  
“想要么？  
“求我。”  
这次，特儿忍不了了，他现在只想让自己的空虚得到慰藉，哪里还管什么害羞不害羞。  
“希澈，我要…”  
“你要什么？特儿不说明白的话，我不知道呀～”  
“我……我想要澈澈……”  
“要澈澈的什么呀？”  
特儿已经彻底失去了理智：“我想要澈澈的肉棒，干我的后穴，干死我……啊～”  
不等特儿说完，希澈就已经开始了和特儿的深入交流，特儿本身就水多，希澈提枪直入的时候“噗呲”一声，特儿后穴里的淫水溅在了希澈的小腹上。  
“我们特儿水好多啊，嗯？”希澈见状悄悄在特儿耳边说着荤话。  
“哼～你别说了………嗯……”特儿现在完全沉浸在了性爱的快感中，“你……你动一动……深一点……”  
“好～干到你求饶～”  
希澈挺动着公狗腰，一下一下撞在特儿的后穴里，带着媚肉往外翻，后穴的淫水向外飞溅。镜子上，两个人的身上，沾满了暧昧不明的液体。镜子中，特儿高挺翘臀，随着希澈的挺动扭动着臀部，甚至配合着他的律动，弓着自己的腰，脸上早已失去了羞耻的模样，一脸的享受与媚样，自己沉入着原始的欲望中。而希澈，像马达一样，快速的抽插，在濒临爆发的临界点上徘徊。  
“特儿……啊……你好美啊……”希澈发现了特儿的淫叫越来越细，知道他快到了极点，自己开始了冲刺，没有什么九浅一深的规律，每一下都撞击着特儿的敏感点。  
“啊………澈……我……我要去了………啊～”在希澈的冲刺下，特儿高潮了，后穴的淫水喷了出来，前面的性器也兴奋到射精。希澈也将自己的种子射了出来，在精液的刺激下，特儿射的更多了。

也还很长，两个人，总不能呆呆的看着对方吧。

谁能想到，你们以为的“仁川大战”，是这种“大战”呢？  
嘻嘻😜


End file.
